justice league till till the end
by comicbooklover
Summary: justice league till the end is based on the game "Justice League Online". The world has ended and the justice league must distroy lex luther and his team. By the way it sounds close to the game but its the way I like it.


Based on the computer game "Dc Universe Online"

The Justice League Till The End

"Prephase"

" My greatest triumph at hand. My final compaine of the long war against superman. While his powers were drained from constint battel, I struked luring from his self impossesed exile. But my obsession blinded me from the real threat the worlds real true enemy."

Begining

Metropolis was completely distroyed. The buildings were smashed and caught on fire, dirt, bricks, and giant holes covered the ground inclouding the dead bodies of earths hero's.

Green Arrow was faced down on a pile of bricks with one of his arrows shot in his back of his head. besid him hawkgirl and hawkmans helmet were on the grouwith and all schrached up and splatered with blood. beside Plasticmans severed head was huntress lying on the ground eyes closed, mouth filled with blood because of the jaggered knife stabed stright in her heart. Huntress's roseare was threwn in the fire where superboy and supergirls bones were slowly burning to ashes. Poison Ivy's body was wrapping in vine. The vines were slowly wraping around the pole that was stabed chest in her , her face was left with a sad painfilled look in her eyes.

Giganta was shoved by The Green Lantern. Giganta smashed into a building then she crumbeled to the ground dead by the last hit she could take." LANTERN! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" yelled Black Adam while flying in the air then zoomed of followed by Green nod at Flash, Flash left like light. " Cyborg, concenerate fire on luther and them." Cyborg stop fireing at one direction and started fireing a luther while batman was pulling down some artilaly. Cyborg was shootting at luther then two missile shot at luther but they and cyborg's shots would could not make damage because of luther's forcefield."Deathstroke,time for you to join the party" luther said. Deathstroke got then put his sword in it holder hanging on his back. Lex Luther was shooting back and magenta was levataing metal and throwing at cyborg and batman. wonderwoman stabed luther's robotic soilder in the back then riped it down to the ground then tore off it's arm. Wonderwoman ripped her sword out off the luther-bots back the severed it head. As she pick up it's head, Deathstroke shot the glowing ring projected out a shiled but Black Adam flew right throw it. Green Lantern projected two more but both of them did not compare to Black Adam strenght. crashing to the ground was Black Adam and Green Lantern, Green Lantern's ring projected ropped around Black Adam then Green Lantern projected a rock like sheild around his hand then punched Black Adam. Black Adam hit a wall then stood up then flew away fallowed by Green Lantern. Wonderwomen and Deathstroke were in a sword to sword combat until Wonderwoman lose hand of her sword. Wonderwoman whent to grab her wip then relized that it was missing"missing something" deathstroke said while holding her wip. Deathstroke moved out of the way the be hind him was magenta. "Greeting sister" Magenta said while levating metal then shot it right in wonderwoman face .Black Adam hit Green Lantern to the ground and landed on the ground, then the Green Lantern tryed to raise his hand while black adam was trying to push it down. Out in the feild The Flash was stopped then look to his right and saw Green Lantern and Black Adam then Flash chased towards them. "Come on,come on" The Joker said to Harly Quinn while standing on a cliff. Harly passed Joker a rocket luncher, Joker shot at Flash but Flash was to Flash was getting closer to the Green Lantern and blac adam, Black Adam yelled "Chazezamm!" then a big explosion happen killing the Green Lantern and the Flash. The blast blew Batman and killed Cyborg. Green Lantern's ring lying on the ground with a huge crack in it, green smoke was leeking out of it. Batman stood up out of the pile of bricks that were lying over top of him. Deathstroke climb up on top of a pole then use wonderwomans lasso to wrap around Batmans chest pulling Batman toward Deathstroke, Deathstroke jumped off the pole so he can let Batman dangel. Deathstroke tied the rope to a wall that the pole was attached too. Deathstroke pick up a matel pole that had some cement at the and started hitting him with it. "Whats this" the joker said while looking threw binoculars at deathstroke killing Batman. "Nobody kills the Bat but me!". Deathstroke looked up and saw Joker getting ready to shoot a missile so he ran."HAHAHAhaha" Joker laughed and shot killing Batman but not picked up wonderwoman by the hair and said "CALL HIM!bring him to me" then dropped her on the ground, Wonderwoman stood up then lex luther nod and she turned around and Deathstroke stabed her in the ribs "rahhhh"wonderwoman screamed. Superman was lying in space slowly driffting toward the sun in his ripped suit. He herd Wonderwomans scream and open his eyes then they turned red then flew faster then light to the earth. Superman landed "LEX LUTHER!" superman turned his head and saw deathstroke standing beside watching wonderwoman die. Superman ran light light to deathstroke then snapped his neck. "Diana"superman said while bending down beside her then picked her up. Superman looked in Wonderwoman eye with saddness and loved wonderwoman ever since lois lane died. Blood driped from her lip. Superman cryed then wonderwoman put her hand on his cheek and said "my...h.". Her eyes close as she died. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"superman cryed while shooting lasers in the sky. Then he stood up then Black Adam started punching supermans chest. But Superman grabbed Black Adam hand then snapped his hand back then he shot laser in Black Adams eye fring his brain. Lex luther shot at Supermans face, Superman looked at lex wile lex was shooting at him then sped over and ripped off the guns off of lex luthers robotic suit. " I knew you would come but you can't beat me I most powerful man" luther yelled. "You are no man" superman yelled back. Then luther pressed a botton to acttovate a kryptonian glove. Then superman skin turned grey and his vains were popping out, luther then punched superman to the ground. Luthercame out of the dark then luther stabed superman with a spear made out of krytonian twisting it in his chest while screaming "LEX LUTHER". Lex luther stood up and looked at supermans dead body then lookedup at the sky confussed to only see Brainiac's warfleet fill the skies.


End file.
